Sell My Self
by 31 Sherry's
Summary: NaruxGaa! Ia tak menginginkan ini, tapi keadaanlah yang telah memaksanya, walau harga diri dipertaruhkan, bukan, "Harga diriku 100juta." Lalu apa yg akan terjadi setelah semua ini? adakah yg lebih buruk? Warn: Hard yaoi, bahasa Galau. please RnR. Multi
1. Chapter 1

**Pair: Naruto (30) x Gaara (16)**

**Declaimer Chara: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Hurt/confurt, Family, Tragedy**

**Warning: Yaoi, OOC, Typo, dll.**

**Don't like warn? Hmm, coba aja dulu baca, siapa tahu ceritanya gak buruk. Toh kalau enggak suka gak akan ada yang menghalangimu ngeflame fict ini.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for:**

**Micio**

**Yashina Uzumaki**

**Ellen Kazuna**

**Miaomaniafujhioshi8**

Makasih udah review 'Watashi no Kawaii Gaara', semoga cerita ini lebih baik...

**Here the story...**

Dirinya terduduk dengan tekanan nafas berat. Helaian berantakan di atas kepalanya senada dengan cairan kental yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Tak dipedulikannya titik demi titik salju turun membekukan udara yang sekaligus membuktikan betapa merah cairan yang menetes dari bibirnya itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" sebuah suara memecah keheningan gang kumuh tempatnya berada. Ia hanya diam mempertahankan posisinya, memandang selimut putih yang mulai menebal di atas tanah.

Pemuda itu tahu siapa pemilik suara ini, tapi dia tidak begitu peduli, karena mereka tidak saling mengenal, atau memang pemuda itulah yang merasa tidak mau mengenalnya.

"Kalau kau di sini terus kau bisa sakit Gaara..."

Pemuda bernama Gaara itu berdiri, tidak perduli sosok itu berucap maupun bertindak apa. Di langkahkannya kaki itu menjauh, keluar dari gang penuh bau sampah dan terlihat menjijikkan itu.

Sosok tadi hanya tersenyum dan mengikuti jejak Gaara dengan tenang. Entah disengajanya atau tidak, namun tiap pijak kaki mereka berintonasi sama dan senada, seperti paduan. Pria di belakang masih menatap punggung sang pemuda dengan senyum, mengamati tiap detail punggung berbalut kaos hitam itu lekat.

Pemuda ini, pemuda bernama Gaara ini adalah pemuda yang membuatnya tertarik, namun nampaknya sang pemuda sama sekali tidak berminat padanya. Tapi mungkin kalau dia mau bersabar sebentar lagi, sang surai merah akan bersedia merubah pemikirannya.

"Tuan?" Pria dibelakang itu menghentikan langkahnya saat pemuda di depannya berucap kata tadi.

"Ya, Gaara?" tanggapnya santai dan masih memasang senyum.

Gaara masih terdiam dan berdiri mematung membelakanginya. Tangan putih itu terkepal erat seolah menahan gemuruh sakit yang bertubi-tubi. Ia membalik, memperlihatkan wajah putihnya yang tak berekspresi dan menatap lurus pria usia tiga puluh tahun itu.

"Aku bersedia." Ucapnya datar.

Pria berambut kuning cerah itu tersenyum, lalu mulai melangkahkan lagi kakinya mendekat, menghampiri pemuda putih itu.

"Aku sudah sangat menunggu itu dari lama."

"Tapi," tambah Gaara dengan nada mengambang, memberi jeda untuk desiran hatinya yang terasa perih.

"Aku mau dua kali lipat." Ujarnya menyelesaikan kalimat yang sempat tertunda tadi.

_Harga diri, sesuatu yang semu_

_Namun hal itu selalu diagungkan semua orang._

_Harga diri,_

_Bagi manusia itulah yang dianggap paling berharga,_

_Bahkan nyawa kadang dipertaruhkan._

_Namun ada juga harga diri yang luntur,_

_Tak berharga, bahkan sia-sia_

_saat di hadapkan dengan uang..._

**.**

**.**

**SELL MY SELF**

**.**

**.**

Pria itu mengangguk pelan kemudian merangkul pundak sang pemuda, mengajaknya berjalan bersama menuju mobilnya yang terpakir tak jauh dari tempat itu.

"Masuklah Gaara.." Ujarnya sambil membukakan pintu mobil merahnya untuk Gaara.

Menarik nafas pelan terlebih dahulu, si surai merah itu masuk dengan tenang. Gaara sudah memutuskan ini, tidak perduli harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki menentang. Hidupnya sudah menemui jalan buntu, hidup yang selalu saja berat bagi manusia-manusia macamnya. Manusia miskin yang tak memiliki uang.

"Kalau kau menerima tawaranku sejak awal, kau kan tidak perlu mencuri dan dipukuli seperti tadi," Pria itu berujar tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya. Ia memfokuskan manik biru cerahnya ke depan, menatap jalanan di hadapannya.

Gaara membiarkan saja pria itu berucap sesukanya. Dirinya tak merasa perlu menanggapi apa pun perkataan tadi, perkataan yang menurutnya setengah benar. Mungkin memang sudah harusnya tubuhnya ini dijual sejak awal, dengan begitu Kakak perempuannya tidak perlu menderita lebih lama karena kanker otak yang diderita. Dengan menjual tubuhnya Kakak laki-lakinya juga tidak perlu mencuri sampai harus di penjara. Otaknya memang bodoh, andai tadi pria ini tidak datang mungkin ia akan bernasip sama dengan Kankuro kakak laki-lakinya, dan bila itu terjadi siapa yang akan mencai uang untuk operasi Kakak perempuannya?

Bukannya pemuda ini tidak mau bekerja keras hingga menempuh jalan pintas, hanya saja di usianya yang baru enam belas tahun pekerjaan macam apa yang bisa ia dapat, terlebih uang yang ia perlukan tidak sedikit dan lagi harus tersedia dalam waktu dua minggu.

Bolehkah Gaara menganggap jalan ini adalah jalan terbaik, dan bolehkah ia menganggap pria ini adalah malaikat penolongnya? Mungkin memang tidak boleh, namun keadaan ini tidak membuatnya memiliki banyak pilihan.

Mobil merah itu menepi dan memasuki sebuah gedung besar dipertengahan kota. Setelah kendaraan mewah itu berhenti di parkiran, keduanya segera turun dan berjalan menuju lift. Pria itu masih tersenyum sambil memegang pundak Gaara lembut, menandakan pemuda itu datang bersamanya, miliknya.

Dua laki-laki berbeda umur dan ciri-ciri itu masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar apartemen mewah. Begitu di dalam, sang pemilik iris hijau itu terdiam sejenak menata pikirannya yang terasa agak kacau. Siapkah ia, mampukah ia melakukan ini hanya demi uang? Tapi, Kakak-kakaknya memerlukan uang itu, Kakak-Kakaknya menggantungkan hidup pada hal itu.

"Tuan?"

"Panggil saja aku Naruto, Gaara," Timpal pria itu tersenyum hangat. Gaara tediam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. Matanya menatap pria yang baru dikenalnya sebulan lalu itu dengan intens. Bagaimana pria yang terlihat berwibawa dan baik ini bisa menawarinya hal seperti ini? terlebih pria ini menawar Gaara saat mereka baru bertemu beberapa kali, itu pun pertemuan yang tidak disengaja saat Naruto singgah ke cafe tempatnya kerja paruh waktu.

"Ada apa, kau takut?" Gaara menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban. Tidak, dia sama sekali tidak takut. Dia sudah memutuskan dan yakin akan hal ini, hanya saja ada yang ingin dia sampaikan.

"Bisa aku minta bayarannya ditransfer sekarang? Kakakku membutuhkannya." Ujar pemuda surai merah itu datar.

"Tentu." Seraya menjawab Naruto merogoh _smartphone_-nya, melakukan apa yang baru diminta pemuda itu.

"Telphonlah rumah sakit Gaara, kau bisa menggunakan telphon di sana." suruhnya masih mengutak-atik benda canggih di tangannya. Gaara pun mengangguk dan meraih telphon rumah di sudut ruang untuk menggunakannya.

Setelah semua selesai Naruto pun mengajak pemuda yang baru di belinya sebesar 100 juta itu ke kamar. Entah untuk apa uang itu, mengingat biaya operasi hanya 65 juta sisanya masih terlalu besar untuk disimpan pemuda 16 tahun macam Gaara. Tapi untuk apa pun hal itu Naruto tidak akan terlalu perduli, ia hanya akan memperdulikan barang yang dibelinya, bukan uang yang sudah dikeluarkannya.

"Mandilah dulu." Ujar Naruto. Gaara pun mengangguk dan memasuki pintu kamar mandi di ruangan itu.

Naruto melepas jas dan kemejanya sambil menunggu pemuda itu. ia merebahkan dirinya yang setengah telanjang itu ke ranjang, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak. Bibir itu tersenyum, senang karena pemuda yang diinginkannya sejak sebulan yang lalu sudah ada di tangannya. Ia sendiri tak mengerti kenapa di matanya Gaara terlihat menarik dan sangat spesial, yang pasti sejak pertama bertemu Naruto sudah jatuh hati padanya.

Sudah tiga puluh menit sejak Gaara masuk ke dalam kamar mandi namun belum keluar juga, Naruto yang khawatir terjadi sesuatu pun menghampiri pintu dan membukannya. Nampaklah di sana pemuda berambut merah itu sedang berdiri diam di bawah shower. Pria berambut pirang itu hanya menghembuskan nafas pelan. Sepertinya pemuda itu belum siap sepenuhnya, namun mau bagaimana lagi menunggu satu bulan bagi pria yang terbiasa mendapat segala dengan mudah itu sudah terlalu lama, dia tidak bisa menunggu lebih dari ini.

"Mau sampai kapan kau begitu?" Gaara sedikit tersentak dengan saura tiba-tiba itu. Sungguh ia sama sekali tidak sadar pria itu ada di belakangnya.

"Aku akan segera keluar." Balasnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari dinding di hadapannya.

Kepala pirang itu hanya menggeleng pelan sebelum memasukkan dirinya ke dalam kamar mandi. Lalu didekatinya pemuda itu kemudian melingkarkan tangan tannya ke tubuh mungil itu, membuat empunya tubuh berjengit pelan.

"Kau tidak perlu takut.." Ucapnya lembut.

Tangan tan itu mulai menjamah tubuh itu. tangan kanannya memilin tonjolan kecil di dada putih sang pemuda sedang tengan kirinya memainkan kejantanan di bawahnya. Tubuh itu di rasakan Naruto menegang dengan cepat, benar-benar sensitif akan sentuhan intimnya.

"Kau masih virgin seluruhnya ya Gaara..." Tuturnya sambil mengusapkan bibir itu ke tengkuk putih di hadapannya.

"Engh..." Gaara hanya mendesah kecil merasakan serangan-serangan tangan Naruto. Ia memang benar-benar masih perjaka depan dan belakang, bahkan tak pernah dirinya melakukan masturbasi. Sifatnya yang dingin itu memang membuatnya tidak terlalu mementingan hal seperti sex, namun walau tidak perduli bukan berarti ia bisa dengan gampang melalui ini. Justru tubuhnya yang tak pernah terjamah itu jadi terlalu sensitif.

"Jangan terlalu tegang Gaara..." Ujarnya memperlambat kerja tangannya di batang penis pemuda itu.

"Engh!" desahnya lagi. Kontan Gaara menutup mulutnya, mencegah desahannya keluar lagi, desahan yang membuatnya terkesan murahan.

"Jangan lakukan itu." Naruto menarik tangan putih pemuda itu dan menuntunnya ke belakang, menempatnya ke bongkahan daging besar empunya sendiri untuk membuka akses lubang di antaranya.

"Jangan di lepas..." Bisik Naruto seraya melepaskan semua sentuhannya.

Pria itu duduk berlutut di belakang Gaara dan memposisikan mulutnya tepat di lubang virgin pemuda itu. tangannya yang sempat terlepas tadi kini kembali memainkan penis sang pemuda, mengocoknya pelan. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya, menarikan daging kenyal itu ke area lubang sempit di depannya dan sesekali menusuknya.

"Engh... mmh.." Bibir Gaara kembali melepaskan satu desahan tanpa bisa dicegah. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya saat darahnya terasa mendesir cepat menghantarkan sensasi aneh ke seluruh bagian tubuh.

Naruto terus memainkan lidahnya dengan lincah, menjilat, menusuk dan menyesap bagian itu berulangkali. Tangan kanannya juga tak berhenti meremas sekaligus mengocok penis Gaara, sedang tangan kirinya membantu melebarkan area lubang itu saat tangan putih sang pemuda sesekali mengendur.

"Eng.. ah... cu-kup... engh..." Desah Gaara saat merasakan sesuatu ingin keluar dari lubang penisnya. Bukan hanya sperma namun juga air maninya terasa ingin meluncur. Namun bukannya berhenti Naruto malah semakin mempercepat gerakan naik turunnya di batang penis itu dan menyesap kuat-kuat anus Gaara.

"Engh.. aku, aku, keluarr engh!" kalimatnya berakhir dengan pekikan tertahan bersamaan dengan cairan putih kental yang keluar diikuti cairan encer bening yang menyembur deras.

"Kau terlalu cepat Gaara..." Naruto tertawa tanpa suara mengakhiri kalimatnya.

Gaara merasakan lemas seketika di bagian engsel-engsel tubuhnya, membuatnya agak sempoyongan dan mengharuskannya bertumpu pada dinding agar tubuhnya tidak terjatuh. Naruto sendiri segera berdiri untuk melepas celananya. Di dorongnya pemuda itu agar lebih menunduk lagi. Jarinya yang sudah lembab sejak tadi karena air shower yang terus mengucur dan cairan semen pun di masukkan ke anus Gaara secara perlahan membuat si empunya lagi-lagi memekik.

"Uh! Ah..."

Gaara merasakan ada yang mengganjal tidak nyaman, sedikit sakit dan agak panas bersamaan berasal dari anusnya. Belum sempat ia menyesuaikan dengan hal itu tiba-tiba lubangnya terasa tergesek kasar, membuat tubuhnya harus merasakan nikmat dan sakit sekaligus.

Setelah beberapa kali menusuk anus itu, Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya, menarik jarinya dan memindahkan tangannya ke pinggul putih itu untuk lebih menunggungkannya. Penisnya yang sudah menegang sedari tadi diposisikan di depan lubang itu untuk di masukkannya secara perlahan.

"Aahh..." Gaara berteriak dengan suara agak di tahan saat merasakan sakit yang lebih dari tadi. lubangnya terasa terobek, terasa sangat tidak nyaman namun juga terasa berdenyut aneh.

Ia tidak mau menikmati ini, ia ingin sekali tidak berteriak dan merasakan enak, namun tubuhnya berkhianat, otaknya dan hatinya merespon berbeda.

"Uh... Uh... Ah..." Saat sesuatu di belakang sana bergerak menusuk-nusuk prostatnya ia melenguh lagi. Jarinya mencakar dinding licin itu dengan kesusahan membuatnya merasa tak memiliki sesuatu untuk menahan gemuruh nafsu di tubuhnya selain desahan. Penisnya yang semula sudah lemas pun bangkit lagi dengan cepat dan terasa berdenyut setiap dinding anusnya tergesek.

"Ah... Gaara... Kau sangat nikmat... sshh..." Desah Naruto sambil terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan cepat.

Lubang yang sangat sempit itu membuat penisnya terhimpit erat, membuat si pirang merasakan getaran yang lebih nikmat dari sex yang biasanya ia lakukan dengan pemuda lain. Ia mendongak berkali-kali saat merasan getaran listrik semakin sering menyerang panisnya. Tak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang Gaara rasakan. Tubuh keduanya yang terus tersirami air bahkan masih terasa panas menerima sensasi-sensasi itu.

"Ah... engh..."

"Ah... ah... panggil namaku Gaara..." Perintah Naruto dengan suara parau. Kepala merah itu menggeleng kuat beberapa kali. Ia bukan sedang menolak, dia sedang menetralisir kenikmatan yang menderu tiada henti yang menyerang tiap inchi tubuhnya. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa memfokuskan pandangan dan pendengarannya sejenak pun.

"Panggil namakuh.. uh..." Ujarnya lagi sambil meremas perut Gaara kuat.

"Ah... Na-Naruto... Cu-cukuph.. emmh..."

"Uh... sebentar lagi Gaara..."

Gaara sungguh tak bisa menahan lagi, penisnya terasa ingin memuntahkan spermanya untuk yang kedua, membuatnya menggelinjang tak nyaman dan seliukkan pinggulnya sedikit.

"Oh... Shit... emngh..." Naruto melenguh saat ia juga merasakan cairannya ingin keluar. Di percepatnya gerakan maju mundur itu dengan tangan yang mencengkram perut dan pinggang Gaara semakin erat. Ia menghentakkan pinggulnya sekuat tenaga saat merasakan semennya sudah di ujung, merangsek keluar tanpa bisa ditahan lagi.

"AH... Hah.. ahah..."

"Engh..."

Mereka melenguh bersamaan saat keduanya merasakan cairannya keluar. Tubuh Gaara semakin lemas dan benar-benar merosot, Naruto hanya bisa mendengus melihat itu. padahal dirinya masih menginginkan satu-dua permainan lagi tapi nampaknya pemuda ini sudah tidak bisa. Apa boleh buat, Gaara masih amatir, lagi pula dia masih punya banyak waktu.

Di angkatnya tubuh setinggi 156 cm itu ke kamar untuk dibaringkan di ranjang. Tak hanya itu, ia pun mengeringkan tubuh Gaara dengan handuk kemudian memaikannya piyama. Naruto tersenyum kecil melihat piyamanya di tubuh Gaara nampak begitu kebesaran, sampai-sampai menutup tubuh kurus itu hingga paha. Tak heran, tingginya sendiri 180cm, dan lagi tubuhnya cukup tegap berisi hasil rutinitas fitnes setiap harinya.

Ia beranjak mengambil celana pasangan piyama itu untuk dipakainya sendiri lalu kembali mendekati Gaara yang masih terdiam menetralisir nafas dan tenaganya yang serasa terkuras.

"Tidurlah.." Ucapnya seraya menyelimuti tubuh Gaara. Ia lalu duduk di sisi ranjang dan menyapukan ibu jarinya ke bibir itu beberapa kali dengan lembut. Jarinya membuka belakan bibir bawah pemuda untuk diciumnya kemudian. Lembut dan tak menuntut sama sekali.

"Have a nice dream my Gaara..."

**oOoOo**

Mata biru itu terbuka perlahan saat tangannya tak menyentuh sosok tubuh yang harusnya masih terbaring di sisi ranjangnya. Diedarkannya kepala pirang itu, mencari sosok pemuda berambut merah yang telah sah ia miliki hari ini. Samar-samar telinga Naruto menangkap suara dari luar kamarnya. Ia pun beranjak bangun menghampiri asal suara, begitu sampai dapur didapatinya pemuda yang sedari tadi dicarinya itu sedang duduk di sisi meja makan, menghadap mangkuk yang diduga berisikan ramen instan.

"Kau lapar?" Gaara mendongak lalu mengangguk singkat. Melihat respon cuek itu Naruto hanya tersenyum seraya mendekat, mengambil duduk di depan pemuda itu. pandangannya berubah agak teduh melihat wajah yang terkesan lemas itu.

"Eh, jangan dimakan!" Sergah Naruto sambil menahan tangan putih yang hampir menyuapkan benda panjang di sumpit itu kemulutnya. Gaara hanya memandang bingung Naruto yang merebut sumpit dan membawa pergi mangkuk itu untuk dimembuang isinya ke washtafel. Apa maksud pria ini, tadi sepertinya biasa saja.

"Hehe... maaf Gaara, itu kadarluarsa, aku pesankan makan saja ya..." Ujarnya seraya berjalan ke sudut ruang menuju telphone rumah di sana. Ia benar-benar lupa akan ramennya itu. Untung Gaara belum memakannya, Naruto tidak mau pemuda itu sakit. Ia harus segera membuang ramen-ramennya setelah ini.

Pemuda itu masih menatap bingung. Bagaimana bisa pria ini bertingkah baik begitu? Apa itu hanya sandiwara? Kalau memang ia sebaik itu, kenapa bisa ia melakukan hal macam membeli tubuh orang?

"Gaara, Kau mau makan apa?" Ujar Naruto memecah lamunan pemuda itu.

"Terserah." Jawabnya datar lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Ini seperti ia benar-benar tidak memiliki harga diri, meminta makanan pada orang yang jelas-jelas sudah menjadikannya budak hawa nafsu. Tangan Gaara mengepal kuat, ia benar-benar membenci dirinya sendiri saat ini. begitu menjijikkan dan lebih rendah dari sampah.

"Karena sudah tengah malam yang ada hanya burger dan pizza, tidak apa kan?"

"Hm,"

Lagi-lagi pria blonde itu menunjukkan senyum hangatnya. Ia mendudukkan diri di sofa ruang tamu yang hanya berbatas bar mini dengan dapur. Di lambaikan tangannya untuk memanggil Gaara agar duduk di sampingnya. Sang Sabaku muda mendenguskan nafas pelan sebelum beranjak mendekat. Ia merasa seperti kerbau yang hanya bisa menurut, dan itu sangat menyakitkan bagi harga dirinya sebagai seorang laki-laki.

Naruto dengan cepat menarik Gaara yang hampir duduk di sofa ke pangkuannya. Memeluk pinggangnya erat dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Gaara yang memang duduk menyamping. Gaara yang mendapat perlakuan itu hanya diam, memasang wajah datar. Memang apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan? Dirinya budak sekarang, kerbau, dan sampah...

"Gaara, dulu aku bilang satu bulankan? Tapi berhubung kau minta dua kali lipat, jadi tidak apakan aku rubah jadi dua bulan?" Gaara memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk berpikir. Mungkinkah ia menolak, atau lebih tepatnya bolehkah ia?

"Hm."

"Baguslah, aku sudah takut kau tadi akan menolak, hehe..." Badan itu bergetar kecil saat suara tawanya keluar. Di peluknya lebih erat lagi pemuda dalam pangkuannya itu lalu mencium pipi itu lembut.

"Aku juga akan memberikanmu uang setiap harinya di luar seratus juta itu, jadi kau bisa menggunakan sisanya untuk keperluan lain." Tambah Naruto kembali menyandarkan kepalanya lagi.

"Dan kau juga kembalilah masuk sekolah, aku akan mendaftarkanmu lagi, kalau kau mau pindah sekolah juga boleh."

"Terima kasih."

"Hmm... hm..." Balas Naruto ringan.

Gaara semakin bingung dengan pria ini. apa alasannya melakukan semua hal ini? apa Naruto tidak takut dirinya ini kabur? Dan kenapa Naruto sampai mau repot mengurusi sekolahnya, bahkan sampai memberinya tambahan uang. Bukannya Gaara tidak mau kembali bersekolah mengingat alasannya terpaksa keluar karena masalah biaya dan kakaknya, tentu hal ini sangat ia harapkan, hanya saja tindakan pria ini, agak aneh.

Mungkin dia tidak usah terlalu berpikir jauh, lagi pula memang apa lagi hal yang lebih buruk dari ini yang akan menimpanya? Ia hanya perlu memikirkan kesembuhan kakak perempuannya dan cara mengeluarkan kakak laki-lakinya yang di penjara dengan sisa uang dari Naruto. Dan yah, jangan lupakan mencari alasan untuk Kakak-kakaknya tentang asal uang dan dirinya yang harus meninggalkan rumah selama dua bulan ini. semoga tidak akan ada yang pernah tahu semua kenyataan ini, terutama Kakaknya.

_**Ting Tong Ting Tong**_

Naruto mendengus sebal karena kenyamanannya terganggu, dengan sedikit enggan tangan itu perlahan melonggar dan terlepas dari pinggang Gaara. Begitu pemuda itu berdiri Naruto beranjak ke kamar mengambil uang lalu di serahkan pada pemuda itu.

"Buka pintunya..." Suruhnya lagi-lagi dengan senyum hangat. Pemilik mata hijau itu menatap senyum itu sebentar, senyum yang lagi-lagi membuatnya bingung. Ia pun mengangguk pelan sebelum melangkah ke pintu.

Gaara kembali ke dekat Naruto dengan dua kotak pizza dan sekarung kecil burger. Pria itu hanya menggerakkan dagunya kecil, mengisyaratkan pada Gaara untuk membawa makanan itu ke meja dapur.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Makanlah Gaara..." Gaara masih diam menunduk. Entah kenapa dia jadi enggan menyentuh makanan itu walau perutnya sudah semakin perih akibat ia belum makan dua hari ini. Naruto yang melihat hal itu pun menghampirinya, dibukanya kotak pizza itu lalu mengambil sepotong untuk disuapkan ke mulut Gaara.

"Makanlah, nanti kau sakit.." Bukan langsung membuka mulut ia malah meraih potongan itu dan memakannya dengan tangannya sendiri dengan pelan. Dirinya memang enggan memasukkan makanan itu kemulutnya, namun dia lebih tidak mau makan dari pria ini.

"Kelihatnya enak, aku minta ya?" Gaara hanya menatap datar. Bukankah tidak perlu pria ini meminta izin, bukankah ini makanan miliknya? Betapa terkejutnya pemuda itu saat mulut Naruto membuka dan menggigit potongan pizza yang sedang digigitnya. Jadi maksudnya izin tadi itu?

"Mm, benar enak..." Ucapnya sambil nyengir lebar.

"Habiskan Gaara, emm... aku juga mau burgernya." Ucapnya sambil membuka kantong burger dan mengambil satu burger di dalamnya.

"Eh, Cuma ada tiga? Pelit." Ujar Naruto lagi namun kali ini memasang wajah cemberut, membuat kepala Gaara semakin pusing karena harus memikirkan perilaku pria di hadapannya ini.

"Eh, cepat dimakan, nanti keburu tidak enak Gaara.." kepala itu mengangguk refelak karena pandangan keduanya bertemu. ia lalu melanjutkan makannya dengan sesekali melirik polah Naruto yang sedikit unik mengingat pria itu adalah orang kaya namun makan dengan sangat berantakan, kalau tidak mau dibilang rakus.

Si pirang tersenyum melihat Gaara makan cukup banyak. Tapi kalau diingat dia yang tidak makan selama dua hari ini porsi makannya terbilang masih sedikit. Di pandangnya sejenak wajah rupawan itu sebelum mendekat. Surai kuning itu menunduk mensejajarkan wajah keduanya lalu menjilat bibir lembab karena minyak itu berkali-kali. Si empunya hanya berjengit pelan namun tak melawan.

Naruto memasukkan tangan kanannya ke baju Gaara lewat kerah baju yang kendor itu lalu meraba-raba tonolan kecil di dadanya. Jilatan itu pun perlahan menjadi ciuman ganas, tangan kirinya mendorong kepala merah sang pemuda, memperdalam ciuman itu. Gaara hanya bisa menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan meremas sisi kursi yang didudukinya menerima semua perlakuan itu. Perlahan tangan Naruto keluar lalu menajalar ke selakangan Gaara melalui baju bagian bawahnya, menmijat dan meremas penis kecil itu pelan.

"Eng..." Gaara menlenguh kecil disela-sela pagutan itu. ia merasakan penisnya menegang dan mulai berdenyut hangat. Tangan terlatih itu masih dengan pandai mengocok batang panjang di bawah, sedang lidah empunya semakin beringas menari di mulut sang pemuda, menyesap saliva yang bercampur dan menggigit kecil bibir itu sesekali.

Surai pirang itu turun perlahan dan berhenti di leher putih Sabaku, mengusapnya dengan hidung dan bibir kemudian menandainya beberapa kali dengan gigitan keras.

"Ah..." Gaara memkik saat gigi-gigi itu menusuk tajam lehernya.

"Na-ruto... emh... aku, berhenti... aku mau... engh..." Ujar Gaara kepayahan menahan gejolak panas di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia meremas kursi semakin erat dan kakinya mengejang kaku. Tangan di penisnya semakin bergerak lincah, naik turun dan memijat. Hampir semen itu meluncur namun tiba-tiba semua jamahan panas itu berhenti seketika, membuat Gaara tersiksa.

"Kau perlu pembelajaran Gaara..." Ujar pria itu. ia lalu menepikan semua makanan di meja untuk ia duduki. Di bukanya Celananya sebatas paha, memperlihatkan penisnya sendiri yang setengah menegang.

"Kau mau aku membuatmu datang?" Tanyanya sambil memegang dagu Gaara. Gaara sendiri hanya dapat menatap lemah sembari menggigit bibirnya, menahan siksaan yang terus menerpanya.

"Kau pasti tahukan apa yang harus kau lakukan, Gaara..." Ujarnya lalu melepaskan tangannya. Sang pemuda diam sejenak kemudian menunduk, memposisikan kepalanya ke pinis pria itu untuk dikulum dengan agak canggung.

"Ssh... emh, gunakan lidahmu Gaara..." Ujar seraya menyondongkan tubuhnya kebelakang dengan bertumpuan pada dua tangannya. Gaara melakukan apa yang baru diperintahkan, ia menjilat batang itu dari pangkal ke ujung lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Di sesapnya penis Naruto sesekali lalu mengulang lagi jilatannya. Tangannya menumpu tubuhnya di paha tan itu dengan kepala yang terus bergerak memuaskan si empunya.

"Oh... kau sangat pandai Gaara, kau belajar dengan cepat... emm..." Ujar Naruto di saat kenikmatan yang dirasakannya naik perlahan. Di pegangnnya helai merah itu dengan tangan kirinya lalu menuntunnya naik turun dengan cepat.

Gaara tersedak beberapa kali karena batang penis di mulutnya menusuk tenggorokkan dengan telak, namun Naruto terus memaksakan kepalanya untuk bergerak cepat.

"Ah...!" tangan tan itu mencengkram kepala Gaara dan menahannya di selakangan dengan kuat, pinggangnya naik sedikit dan kepalanya mendongak kaku saat seluruh sarinya menyembur.

Begitu cengkraman itu terlepas, Gaara menarik nafas panjang namun perutnya terasa di aduk karena rasa semen yang di mulutnya terasa asing dan aneh di lidahnya.

"Oekh... Uhuk... Uhuk.. Oekh..." pemuda itu segera berdiri dan berlari ke washtafel memuntahkan isi seluruh isi perutnya.

"Kau ternyata masih perlu banyak belajar." Ujar Naruto sambil memijit tengkuk Gaara.

Setelah perutnya terkuras ia membersihkan mulutnya dengan air dan menunduk. Kakinya terasa lemas dan bergetar, ingin sekali ia terjatuh tapi berusaha bertahan.

"Engh!" mulut itu memekik lagi saat merasa kejantanannya di sentuh. Ia memiringkan kepalanya melihat Naruto yang menempel di sisi tubuhnya sambil mengocok penisnya dari samping.

"Untuk kali ini saja... tapi lain kali kau harus memohon kalau kau ingin aku membuatmu datang..." Ujarnya sambil terus menaik turunkan genggamannya dengan cepat.

"Ah... emmh..." Badan Gaara semakin lemas saat kejantanannya pada puncaknya, menyemburkan spermanya dengan deras. Pegangannya pun terlepas dan jatuh tertelungkup ke lantai.

"Hah~ Gaara, kau mengecewakan..." Ujarnya lalu beranjak meninggalkan pemuda itu.

"Sebelum tidur, makanlah lagi, kau sangat kurus." Tambahnya.

Gaara hanya memandang kaki itu menghilang di balik pintu kamar. Makan lagi katanya? Bisakah ia makan setelah mulutnya dimasuki hal macam tadi. mata itu perlahan tertutup, tidak jelas ia pingsan atau tertidur...

**To be Continued...**

Eh, Multichap lagi? #dihajar reader! Ah maaf, habis ini terlalu panjang kalau di jadiin one shoot, tapi kemungkinan ini tidak akan terlalu panjang. #semoga.

Akhirnya NaruGaa ke dua, dan ini bakal penuh dengan lemon-lemon-lemon... ah ya, hati-hati dengan chap-chap berikutnya, karena perilaku Naruto saat sex akan rada berubah jadi sedikit... gitu deh...

bagi yg request sequel NaruGaa 1 Sherry belum bisa, maaf soalnya itu fict bikinnya gak gitu dipikir jadi radak bingung jg lanjutinnya. buat yg minta rape, Sherry udah buat tapi gak berani publish, abis abal parah. Bagi yg minta lebih hot, moga ini udh lebih hot, kalo kurang ya diusahakan chap depan. Yang ngeluh typo, maaf jg moga yg ini gak ada #gak yakin.

Oke, ada yang mau review gak ya? Ah, review dong, biar Sherry semangat lanjutnya, kalau gak ada kan jadi rada males... huft... flame? Ah, boleh aja kok...

See you ;)

By: _31 Sherry's_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Special Thanks to: **_

_**Aoi Ko Mamoru**__**, **__**4444lucky**__**, **__**Aoi LawLight**_

_**han gege**__**, **__**blue night-chan**__**, **__**ryoma-chan**_

_**CCloveRuki**__**, **__**satsuki naruhi**__**, **__**micio**__**, **__**main karbol**_

_**ayuisvip**__**, anon**_

_Impian,_

_Siapa yang tak punya hal itu?_

_Seluruh manusia memiliki impian,_

_Dan tentu dengan tujuan bisa diwujudkan_

_tapi apa gunanya saat impianmu sekedar mimpi_

_impian itu hanya duri yang menyakiti hatimu_

_impian itu hal semu_

_yang hanya menyadarkanmu betapa lemahnya dirimu_

_lemah terhadap keadaan,_

_lemah di hadapan uang..._

**Pair: Naruto (30) x Gaara (16)**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Romance, Family, Hurt/confurt**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, Yaoi, BL, Bahasa Galau, dll**

**Selamat membaca...**

Mata itu mengerjap pelan sebelum terbuka sepenuhnya. Manik hijau itu menatap sayu pada ruangan tempatnya berada. Kamar? Pasti pria itu yang membawanya ke mari semalam. Jadi ia memang pisang kemarin. Yah, justru mengejutkan kalau dia tidak pingsan, berapa sih usianya saat ini memangnya? Ia masih terlalu muda melakukan hal itu, bukan, ia terlalu kecil mengingat usianya baru 16 tahun.

Lucu, mana ada pria baik-baik yang bisa berbuat begini pada anak dibawah umur macam dirinya. Walau pun toh ia menjual dirinya, kalau memang benar Naruto itu manusia ia pasti akan mengasihani dirinya ini kan, bukan malah dengan senang hati membelinya?

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Gaara mengerling ke pintu dan mendapati pria berambut pirang itu berdiri di sana. Senyum itu tak pantas sama sekali dimiliki orang seperti Naruto. senyum sehangat itu bukankah sebaiknya Tuhan berikan pada malaikat saja, bukan pada pria macam ini?

"Kau semalam demam tinggi Gaara, makanlah dan cepat minum obat." Tambahnya seraya mendekati pemuda itu.

Naruto menaruh nampan yang ia bawa di meja dekat ranjang dan dirinya didudukkan di sisi Gaara. Ia lalu membantu Gaara duduk dan menyerahkan mangkuk bubur pada pemuda itu. sang surai merah hanya menerimanya dalam diam. Lama ia mengamati makanan itu tanpa ada niatan menyentuh sedikit pun.

"Makanlah Gaara, aku membuatkannya khusus untukmu loh, rasanya enak kok.." ujar Naruto sambil membelai rambut merah maroon itu.

"Atau kau mau aku suapi?"

Tangan tan itu menjulur dan hendak mengambil alih mangkuk di tangan putih sang pemuda tapi langsung berhenti saat Gaara mulai menyuapkan bubur itu ke mulutnya sendiri. Pria itu hanya menatap dengan senyum hangatnya.

"Apa boleh aku pulang sebentar?" tanya Gaara setelah menyelesaikan makannya.

"Tentu saja, tapi minum obat dulu ya.." tanggapnya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah pil dari bungkusnya.

Naruto lalu meminumkan pil itu pada Gaara. Pertama kali dalam hidupnya Gaara merasakan figur orang tua yang mengurusnya saat sakit. bahkan kedua kakaknya saja tak pernah memperlakukannya seperhatian ini. Kehidupannya yang serba kekurangan menuntutnya mandiri, begitu pula kakak-kakaknya yang tidak mau memanjakan Gaara hingga membuatnya lemah.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Gaara tak merasa enggan membuka mulutnya. Ia meminum obat itu langsung dari tangan Naruto. sedang pria itu sendiri hanya tersenyum hangat seperti biasa.

"Kau manis sekali Gaara..." ujarnya sambil mengusap dagu putih Gaara.

Naruto meggerakkan kepalanya maju sampai bibirnya menyentuh bibir pemuda itu. lidahnya dijulurkan pelan lalu memasuki mulut mungil sang pemuda. Tangannya yang masih bebas pun menelusup ke dalam kemeja untuk membelai punggung itu.

Gaara berjengit pelan merasakan sentuhan Naruto. tubuhnya yang sedang demam merasakan tangan itu lebih dingin dari kemarin, sukses membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Pria menghancurkan penilaian Gaara dalam sekejap. Sesaat dia begitu hangat bagai seorang Ayah, sesaat kemudian menjadi begitu panas bagai api penyiksaan.

Apa perlakuan tadi hanya sekedar umpan agar dirinya mau disentuh? Gaara menertawakan kebodohannya dalam hati. Umpan apa, tak perlu umpan pria ini pun dapat menyentuhnya dengan leluasa. Kenapa dirinya yang sudah menjadi sampah ini masih berharap dihargai? Mungkin pria itu memang mau menertawakannya dengan memberi perhatian macam tadi.

"Engh!" ia memekik pendek saat merasakan jari-jari panas itu menjejal masuk ke anusnya.

Naruto menurunkan kepalanya dan mendorong tubuh kecil itu untuk menyandar. Ia lalu mulai turun ke dada putih Gaara dan menjilati puntingnya yang menegang perlahan. Tangan kananya mengusap-usap punggung sedang tangan kirinya masih menusuk-nusuk lubang belakang Gaara.

Lidah dingin itu terus memutar di area kecoklatan kecil di dada Gaara, membuat Gaara merasakan geli dan merinding sekaligus.

"Ah..." pemuda bersurai merah itu mendesah pelan dan menutup matanya.

Tubuhnya masih demam, sentuhan sedikit saja sudah membuatnya lemas. Naruto bukan orang baik, itu harus ia ingat dalam otaknya selamanya. Maski uangnya telah menyelamatkan hidup kakaknya tapi jelas itu demi kepuasannya sendiri.

"Kau masih saja tegang, santai sedikit Gaara..." ujarnya yang sudah menegakkan duduk.

Naruto menyibak selimut yang membalut tubuh Sabaku dan memperlihatkan bagian bawah tubuh itu yang telanjang. Ia menyeringai melihat penis di sana sudah berdiri sempurna. Dibukanya kancing kemeja Gaara satu per satu dan membuang baju itu ke sisi ranjang.

Mata hijau itu masih bersembunyi di balik kelopaknya. Ada perasaan sesak dalam hatinya yang membuatnya tak sanggup melihat perlakuan ini.

"Engh!" pekiknya lagi tertahan.

Gaara menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat saat merasakan penisnya dikulum dan dipijat lembut. Dan lagi-lagi tubuhnya menghianati harga dirinya. Tubuhnya bergetar, memanas dan merasakan nikmat itu.

Naruto terus menaik turunkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Ia menyesap dan menjilat batang penis itu di sela-sela kulumannya. Suara sesapan air liurnya dan saura desahan pelan Gaara membuat aktifitas itu makin nikmat.

"Naru-to-"

Pinggangnya secara sepontan naik saat merasakan denyutan di kejantanannya makin menjadi. Tentu Naruto yang memasang mulutnya di sana semakin melahap dalam saat Gaara bergerak. Tak lama cairan kental berwarna putih pun keluar dari sana, menyembur deras dalam mulut Naruto. pria itu makin menyeringai senang, ia lalu melepas kulumannya dan mempertemukan mata keduanya.

"Kau nakal juga ternyata. Keluar tidak bilang-bilang. Tapi tidak apa, susumu terasa sangat manis..."

Sang pemuda Sabaku hanya menatap sayu. Entah itu hinaan atau sekedar lelucon konyol, namun hatinya tetap terasa dihantam gada mendengarnya. Mungkin kata yang sepele tapi harga dirinya yang sudah terinjak-injak makin hancur menerima kalimat barusan.

Naruto menarik tubuh itu tanpa peduli empunya belum siapa. Ia mendudukkan Gaara di atas pahanya. Di bukanya celana yang ia kenakan lalu menusukkan penisnya langsung ke lubang anus di atasnya.

"Arrghh... emmh..." Gaara memekik kesakitan. Anusnya terasa panas dan perih dimasuki benda tumpul itu.

Belum dirinya menyesuaikan diri dengan rasa sakit, Naruto sudah mengangkat tubuhnya dan menggerakkannya naik turun dengan cepat. Penis itu merangsek makin dalam setiap Naruto menekan tubuhnya ke bawah.

"Ah... engh..."

Gaara mencengkram lengan Naruto sampai kuku-kukunya melukai kulit tan itu. ia memekik setiap kali merasakan sakit yang berasal dari bawah sana. Perih dan basah. Bisa ia rasakan anusnya meneteskan cairan. Mungkin darah, mengingat saat ini anusnya yang menyempit terus tergesek penis besar itu.

"Oh... sshh... Gaa-ra'h..." erang si pirang.

Ia lalu mempercepat gerakkannya, menaik-turun kan tubuh itu. semakin cepat penisnya keluar-masuk semakin daging panjang itu berdenyut ingin memuntahkan spermanya.

"Engh!"

"Ahhh..."

Gerakkan itu dihentikannya dan menekan tubuh Gaara ke bawah agar persatuan mereka lebih dalam saat semennya menyembur. Dipeluknya erat tubuh itu dan empunya sampai sang pemuda merasakan tulang-tulangnya tertekan kuat.

Gaara merasa tubuhnya semakin tak dapat bertahan hingga akhirnya melemas dalam dekapan itu. dia masih sadar, hanya tak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk menyangga badan. Ditambah perutnya yang terasa sakit tiba-tiba membuatnya semakin tak punya tenaga.

"Padahal kau kan sudah sarapan?" ujarnya Naruto sambil mendengus sebal.

Dibaringkannya tubuh itu kembali lalu ia melepas penisnya perlahan. Jujur Naruto mulai bosan dengan keadaan ini. mungkin baru kemarin ia memiliki Gaara, tapi tingkahnya yang lebih sering diam itu membuatnya malas. Tapi, walau bagaimana pun ia masih sangat menginginkan pemuda ini. mungkin perlu bersabar sedikit lagi dirinya agar Gaara bisa dirubah menjadi menyenangkan dalam sex.

**oOoOo**

Gaara melirik pria berambut pirang itu dari sudut matanya sebelum menaruh cangkir kopi yang ia bawa. Entah mengapa ia bisa setenang ini, padahal saat ini Naruto sedang mengobrol dengan kedua kakaknya. Yah, dua minggu telah berlalu sejak dirinya menjual diri pada pria itu, dan sejak pertama kali menjenguk kakaknya bersama Naruto, pria itu sudah bisa mengakrabkan diri. Bahkan kakaknya Kankuro yang sangat susah akrab dengan orang lain itu pun sampai bisa Naruto ajak bicara.

Mungkinkah uang yang membuat ini terjadi? Karena kakak-kakaknya menganggap Naruto adalah seorang pengusaha muda yang baik. Seorang yang telah memberi Gaara pekerjaan di kantornya dan mau meminjamkan uang tanpa syarat untuk mengobati Temari dan menjamin Kankuro keluar penjara?

Memang begitulah yang Gaara katakan pada kedua kakaknya. Dan entah keberuntungan macam apa yang ia miliki sampai kedua kakaknya ini percaya begitu saja. Atau mungkin paras pria ini yang terlihat baiklah yang membuat mereka percaya.

"Aduh..." Naruto memekik saat teh panas yang Gaara bawa tumpah ke tangannya.

"Maaf...'" ujar Gaara yang lalu berusaha mengusap tangan Naruto dengan sapu tangan yang ada di sakunya.

Tapi belum sempat ia melakukannya tangan tan pria itu sudah menahan tangannya sambil tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan. surai merah itu langsung tertunduk dengan sedikit memiring ke samping. Entah apa yang salah, tapi senyum itu akhir-akhir ini membuatnya memiliki pandangan lain pada pria ini. pandangan yang membuatnya memiliki perasaan aneh yang menjalari tubuhnya.

Temari yang melihat interaksi tak biasa itu memandang dengan raut tak suka. Mungkin dirinya sangat berterimakasih pada Naruto, tapi bila benar ada sesuatu di antara adiknya dan sang pria tersebut Temari tidak akan pernah setuju.

"Gaara..." panggil Temari yang sudah tidak tahan melihat hal tersebut.

"Ah, iya?" pemuda itu cepat-cepat menarik tangannya dari genggaman Naruto.

Ia menatap ragu Kakak perempuannya yang nampak memandang tajam dirinya. Bodoh sekali, kenapa dia harus terdiam begitu tadi. apakah sekarang Temari sudah mulai mencurigai sesuatu karena melihat hal aneh tadi? tak heran kalau iya, pandangan Naruto tadi padanya sudah sangat mudah diartikan. Pandangan yang menyiratkan ketertarikan.

"Antar aku ke dalam...'' ujar Temari sambil memutar kursi rodanya.

Pemuda itu lantas menghampiri sang Kakak dan mendorong pelan kursi roda itu. setibanya di dalam kamar, Temari langsung menatap tajam adiknya lagi.

"Gaara, aku tidak mau melarangmu untuk menyukai seseorang. Tapi aku harap kau tidak menyukai orang yang tak seharusnya.''

Sungguh Gaara terkejut dengan ucapan yang tiba-tiba itu. apa yang Temari maksud adalah Naruto? dan apakah ia terlihat seperti menyukai pria itu? tidak, Gaara sama sekali tidak menyukai Naruto, justru ia membenci pria yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya itu. hanya saja, yang barusan itu dirinya juga tak mengerti kenapa.

"Aku tahu..." jawabnya pelan sambil menggengam kepalannya tangannya.

Temari menahan nafasnya saat menyadari sirat keputusasaan dari mata hijau itu. ia tahu adiknya bukan seseorang yang mudah menyukai orang lain, dan mungkin apa yang adiknya rasakan ini lebih dai suka, tapi walau bagaimana pun semua ini tak benar.

"Aku hanya tidak mau kau terluka Gaara, dia terlalu tinggi untuk orang miskin seperti kita."

Gaara yang sudah berbalik dan hendak keluar itu menghentikan langkahnya. telinganya seolah berdengung mendengar kalimat tadi. terlalu tinggi? Benar, Naruto memang terlalu tinggi untuknya. Dirinya hanya seorang budak belian, dan begitu Naruto bosan ia akan dibuang ke temat sampah layaknya barang yang tak berguna. Seperti semalam...

_**flashback**_

"Emh..."

Tangan putih itu terus meremas seprei di bawahnya. Tubuhnya yang penuh peluh terus bergerak maju mundur seiring dorongan dari belakang tubuhnya. Ia menggigit bibirnya keras saat lagi-lagi prostatnya dibentur benda tumpul.

Mungkin memang ada sedikit rasa nikmat dibirahinya, namun semua itu sudah kalah akan rasa sakit dan sesak dalam batinnya.

"Arrgg..." pemuda bersurai merah itu memekik saat penisnya yang berdenyut diremas kuat.

"Suaramu seksi Gaara, pantanmu seksi, tubuhmu yang berkeringat juga sangat seksi.. ah... kau membuatku gila..." ujar Naruto masih terus menggerakkan pinggangnya maju mundur.

Ia memegang pinggul putih pemuda itu dengan tangan kirinya. Di perdalamnya persatuan mereka dan menahan penisnya di anus itu. bersamaan dengan kepalanya yang mendongak seluruh sari-sari putihnya keluar. Tak berbeda, Gaara pun mengeluarkan spermanya bersamaan dan langsung jatuh keranjang.

Lagi-lagi pemuda itu begitu. Naruto hanya mendengus kesal melihatnya. Ia sudah mulai muak dengan pemuda ini yang selalu tak memuaskannya. Kelelahan dipermainan pertama dan langsung tertidur. Apa dia pikir Naruto bisa terus bersabar menahan nafsunya? Ini sudah dua minggu sejak pemuda itu menjual dirinya pada Naruto, dan selama itu pula pemuda berambut merah ini membuat Naruto kecewa.

"Bangun!" ujarnya dengan nada dingin dan penuh emosi.

Melihat Gaara masih diam dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal Naruto makin kesal. Ditariknya tangan sang Sabaku dan si empunya dibalik dengan kasar.

_**PLAK!**_

"Aku bilang bangun! Apa kau tuli hah!"

Mata hijau itu nampak perlahan dan menatap sayu dari balik kelopaknya yang terbuka separuh. Dia tadi dipukul? Oleh pria ini? kenapa? Mungkin benar Gaara sudah menjadi budak nafsu, dan ia memang telah melayani pria ini demi uang, tapi tamparan itu benar-benar membuatnya merasa sederajat dengan pelacur jalanan.

Benar, dia pelacur. Apa bedanya sih memangnya?

_**PLAK!**_

"Kau membuatku muak!" ujarnya masih dengan nada yang sama.

Naruto turun dari ranjang dan membuka lemari di sampingnya. Diambilnya dasi di dalam sana lalu ia kembali ke sisi Gaara. Pemuda itu hanya bisa diam saja saat kaki kiri dan tanga kirinya di ikat jadi satu, begitu pula dengan kaki kanan dan tangan kanannya. entah apa yang mau dilakukan pria ini, Gaara tak dapat menolak. Tiada tenaga untuk itu, untuk membuka matanya saja ia hampir tak mampu.

_**PLAK!**_

"Buka matamu!"

Naruto mendudukkan pemuda itu dan membengkang pahanya lebar. Ia kemudian mendudukkan Gaara di atas kemaluannya, memasuki lubang itu dengan paksa.

"Ah!"

Gaara hanya bisa memekik memerima pelakuan itu. sungguh saat ini tubuhnya terasa remuk, sangat sakit dan pegal.

"Gerakkan badanmu! Jangan diam saja seperti raja!" bentak Naruto makin kesal.

Tubuh itu bergerak pelan dengan susah payah. Tak ada pegangan, kaki-tangannya diikta jadi satu, bagaimana ia bisa bergerak cepat.

_**BUG!**_

Naruto melempar tubuh itu ke bewah. Ia menatap pemuda itu malas sebelum beranjak ke kamar mandi. Sungguh mengesalkan, dia ingin dilayani, bukan dijadikan kursi untuk duduk manis pemuda itu. hilang sudah gairah sexnya. Dia lebih memilih ke kantor dari pada melihat wajah pemuda itu.

Pemilik surai merah itu hanya bisa menatap langkah kaki Naruto dalam diam. Rasa sakit di tubuhnya menghilang saat perasaan semu di batinnya terasa bergetar nyeri. Ia paham bila tubuhnya digagahi, ia masih bisa mengerti kalau pria itu mencemoohnya layaknya ia wanita jalang, namun entah kenapa ia begitu hancur saat didorong tadi.

Dua minggu ini Naruto bersikap baik padanya, walau ada perilaku janggal setiap ia selesai ditiduri Naruto tak pernah memperlakukannya seperti sampah. Selama itu ia pikir setidaknya si pirang masih menghargainya yang telah menjual diri ini, tapi perlaku barusan bagai harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki dihancurkan berkeping-keping.

_**BRAK!**_

Pria itu keluar kamar mandi dengan membanting pintu, ia berjalan ke lemari tanpa menatap Gaara sedikit pun. Setelah berpakaian rapi ia melepas ikatan Gaara. Sama sekali pria itu tidak menatap mata hijau di sana. Apa Naruto jijik padanya? Apa satu-satunya pria yang ia anggap menghargainya walau tahu dirinya rendah sudah muak padanya?

_**End of Flashback**_

Tangan Gaara yang ada di sisi tubuhnya itu mengepal kuat mengingat semua hal itu. Jadi, pantaskah ia memiliki perasaan lebih? Terlebih pada seseorang yang ia benci. Seorang yang telah merusak masa depannya dan menginjak-injak harga dirinya? Tidak akan. Gaara tidak akan jatuh hati pada manusia seperti itu. tidak akan pernah.

"Aku mengerti, Temari..." jawab Gaara sebelum melangkahkan lagi kakinya.

Mata bermanik hijau itu mengerling dan ke ruang tamu, tapi tak ia temukan pria pirang itu mau pun Kankuro. Tidak, jangan bilang Kankuro mengatakan hal yang serupa pada Naruto. Gaara berlari keluar rumah dengan cepat. Entahlah, dirinya juga tak mengerti kenapa ia tidak mau Kankuro mengatakan hal macam perkataan Temari tadi pada Naruto.

Yang ia rasakan hanya sebuah ketakutan saat ini. takut, andai pria itu langsung menuruti perkataan Kakaknya dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Tangan putih itu berhenti di kenop pintu bagai empunya beku.

Kenapa, kenapa dirinya takut itu terjadi? Bukankah semua itu justru menguntungkan baginya? Tidak lagi di perlakukan seperti sampah, tidak lagi harus menghadapi kenyataan seperti kemarin?

Ia menggelangkan kepalanya pelan sebelum kembali memutar kenop itu dan membuka pintu. Terlihatlah di sana Naruto telah berdiri bersandar di pagar rumahnya seorang diri. Gaara menarik nafasnya dalam sebelum mulai melangkah menghampiri si pirang.

"Kita harus kembali, aku ada urusan penting." Ujarnya sambil menegakkan posisi tubuhnya.

Surai merah itu mengangguk pelan sambil empunya terus melangkah maju. Mungkin bisa di bilang perasaannya agak lega, namun itu malah semakin membuat Gaara bingung. Apakah benar ia menyukai Naruto? Ternyata yang ia jual bukan Cuma dirinya sendiri tapi juga hatinya. Tapi, bukan uang, melainkan senyum dan perhatian pria ini lah yang telah membelinya.

Lalu, apa jadinya bila dia yang seorang pelacur ini mencintai tuannya? Yah, hanya satu. Dia akan merasakan kehancuran untuk kedua kalinya, kehancuran di tangan orang yang sama. Dan itu tak akan lama untuk ia rasakan, karena sebentar lagi, Naruto pasti akan membuangnya.

**oOoOo**

Diskotik, itu lah nama tempat ini. tempat yang baru pertama kali Gaara datangi. Tentu saja ia tak sendirian, ia bersama pria itu. sebenarnya Gaara tidak tahu kalau dirinya akan di ajak kemari, ah bukan, dirinyalah yang ikut. Dirinya yang perlahan mulai gila itu lah yang meminta ikut bersama Naruto ke tempat ini.

Dirinya memang gila, setelah tadi tubuhnya di siksa habis-habisan karena lagi-lagi tidak bisa memuaskan tuannya, ia malah meminta ikut pergi bersama Naruto. ia masih ingat dengan jelas bagaiman pria itu ingin tertawa mendengar perkataannya. Tapi, perkataann terlanjur keluar tanpa ia minta itu tidak ingin dia urungkan.

"Barang baru? Lumayan juga..." ujar seorang pria yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dan memegang gadu putih pemuda itu.

Dengan kasar Gaara menepis tangan pria berambut panjang di hadapannya. Apa dunia orang kaya selalu seperti ini, menganggap manusia sebagai barang yang bisa di sentuh dan di beli seenaknya?

"Wah, kau kasar sekali nona panda..."

Ingin sekali Gaara melayangkan tinjunya pada pria itu, namun Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu menghentikan gerakkannya dengan suara tawanya yang meledak. Selucu itukah dirinya? Dan kenapa Naruto malah tertawa? Dia seolah sangat rela Gaara dipegang dan dikatai orang lain sperti itu?

Eh, lihat dirinya yang semakin gila, siapa Gaara? Kenapa ia makin tidak sadar tempatnya, tidak sadar posisinya yang sederajat dengan alas kaki?

"Dia itu hanya bagus di luar, di dalamnya hanya rongsokan. Kalau kau mau ambil saja..." tambah Naruto yang sudah menghentikan tawanya.

Tanpa peduli pemuda yang di maksud langsung terdiam kaku, ia melangkah ke sisi bar menghampiri seorang pemuda berambut hitam-kebiruang yang duduk di sana terlebih dahulu. Si pirang nampak menyapa pemuda itu sejenak sebelum mencium bibirnya. Mereka terlihat akrab dan bahkan sesekali melihat ke arah Gaara.

Apa mereka membicarakan dirinya? Membicarakan betapa dirinya hanyalah barang rongsokan? Sejauh ini Gaara masih mengira Naruto memandangnya sebagai manusia. Semua bisa ia tahan selama ini karena Naruto yang selalu bersikap baik padanya. Meski saat berhubungan badan dirinya di perlakukan layaknya binatang, tapi setelahnya ia selalu di pandang begitu hangat. Tapi, tak tahu dirinya kalau pria itu juga menganggapnya sebagai sampah.

Awalnya dirinya hina, kemudian di pandang berharga, tapi tak lama ia sudah di banting lagi menjadi sampah. Sebenarnya, apa Gaara pernah berharga bagi Naruto? berharga bagi seorang manusia, bukan seonggok daging yang bisa ia tiduri kalau dia mau dan bisa ia buang kalau tak memuaskannya?

_**To be Continued...**_

_**Adakah yang tertarik membaca lanjtannya? So, review~**_

See you ;)

By: _31 Sherry's_


End file.
